


The Lost Boys

by ShadowWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie
Summary: This is a story about how two lost boys named Isaac and Scott find each other in a world full of supernatural chaos.Isaac has been a "lost boy" since his mum and brother both passed away and his dad became an abusive alcoholic. Derek hale has recently been a father to Isaac ever since he ran away and had some... changes.Scott has been a "lost boy" ever since his dad left him at a young age and even more so when ex-girlfriend Allison was killed. Scott's best friend stiles has always been there for him and continues to do so through this tough time.Stiles and Derek also have feelings for each other and will only admit it if one of them stops being so stubborn. So we will see how that ends up.I hope you all enjoy this as much as I sure will writing this. I can't wait to see how this goes and fingers crossed for happy endings.





	1. Isaac's Changes

*Smash*

That wasn't he first time Isaac had heard that and felt the aftermath. His dad was drunk as soon as Isaac walked in the door after school. His dad had another long argument with him which Isaac had no idea what his dad was talking about but was apologising anyway. That's when it hit him, the glass that had the alcohol in, he could still smell the alcohol on the glass. He took the opportunity and ran. Ran out the house grabbed his bike and headed for his favourite place. The preserve.

The preserve had always been nice for Isaac. When he was little his brother and him would play all day in the sun, running around, climbing trees, just being children. Even when they were growing up they kept coming here. It was their secret place. Ever since his brother passed he kept coming here whenever he was sad and alone to bring back the happy memories of his childhood. Happiness. There's something he hadn't felt in a while. Would he ever feel happiness again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a growl only to turn around to see a human. He could've sworn he saw the yes glow blue. The man approached him. It's like he could sense Isaac's anxiety and sadness. He approached and said "hey, you ok". Isaac just shook his head that's when he finally gave up and dropped to the floor practically sobbing. The man waited a minuet then said "Are you Isaac Lahey?" Isaac nodded then the man continued. "I'm Derek, Derek Hale. I knew your mother and your brother. I'm sorry about your loss. What's wrong? Why are you in the preserve at this time?" Isaac waited a minuet then said "my dad, ever since my mum and brother passed he's been blaming me for it and he's started drinking and hitting me. I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to run, so I did and came to a place I always feel happy" Derek was stunned, had this boy just opened up to him "Are you a werewolf?" Isaac continued "my mum told me about them when I was a child. My brother never believed but I did. And I swear I saw your eyes glow blue"

"Yes I am a werewolf. Would you like to be one? You don't have to and there's a chance you won't survive but if you do you'll be stronger faster and overall more powerful."

Isaac waited then nodded and said "even if I don't survive it. Death is better than continuing to live with my dad. I'd better head back and grab some stuff. I might just stay at a motel."

"Oh no your not. I'm gunna turn you tonight. So you'll stay at mine. I'll come with you to get your stuff incase something happens."

"Ok" Isaac agreed. Wow Derek was being nice to him. They arrived at Isaac's 'house' and Isaac went in telling Derek to wait outside. After about 10 minuets Isaac had thrown his stuff out of his window and was heading downstairs to leave. That's when his dad stopped him and started shouting at him. Then glasses were threw. Derek heard at least 4. He ran into the house and growled at Isaac's Dad. Showing his eyes and teeth. His dad was stunned and stopped.

Derek helped Isaac up and out to his car. When they arrive at Derek's Isaac gets spoken to about what could happen. When he agrees Derek bits him. Isaac feels faint then falls asleep. This was the best sleep he'd had in ages. He woke up In the morning feeling different. He looked down and noticed the bite had healed and he smelt bacon. "Welcome back to consciousness" Derek joked handing Isaac a bacon sandwich. They laughed it off. Isaac was happy. For once.


	2. Scott's Changes

Scott was getting ready to go back to school and hopefully be on the lacrosse team when his best friend stiles had convinced him to go look for a dead body in the woods. Scott never knew why he couldn't say no to stiles so he just went alone with it.

They had pulled up outside the preserve with Scott hesitated realising it was private property but when he saw stiles was moving he followed behind. When stiles started to run so did Scott until he couldn't breathe thanks to his asthma. He told stiles to wait but he didn't. Stiles ended up getting caught by his dad while Scott hid, when the sheriff and his deputies had left Scott started to head home.

He heard a noise from behind a USB which startled him and he fell down a hill and dropped his inhaler. He ended up finding the body as he was searching for his inhaler, when he fell again this time he saw the culprit of the noise he heard. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was pretty sure he saw a guy with glowing blue eyes and pretty sharp teeth.

Scott was nervous as the man approached him. "This is private property" he said in his deep voice. Scott was so nervous he took a deep breath then said "I'm sorry, my friend stiles and I came out here and his dad took him home, I'm making my way home now." The guy paused for a minuet "I'm Derek by the way" Scott replied "I'm Scott and I was here with my friend stiles."

Derek looked confused "Stiles Stilinski?"   
Scott nodded.

Derek replied "I know him. We know each other. I've seen him around places. I knew him as a child. Were you guys looking for the body?" Again Scott nodded

"You know it would be easier with super speed hearing reflexes and strength. Wouldn't it?"  
Scott nodded. He was too stunned to talk.

"Well you can.." Derek continued. Scott looked confused. "Scott please don't be scared but I'm a werewolf and if you wanted it. You could be one too".

Scott took a minuet to think about this. Being a werewolf sounded awesome but also scary. He knew he couldn't tell everyone. Could he tell anyone? If he did he'd have to tell stiles.

"Derek, could you make me a werewolf. Tonight!"  
Derek nodded.

"But I'd have to bite you near a bed. So you could rest u till you were better. Come to mine." Scott nodded then texted his mum 'staying at a friends tonight see you tomorrow.'

With that they got in Derek's car and drove off. When they arrived at Derek's Scott saw a passed out teen on his sofa. He recognised the teen. How couldn't he it was Isaac Lahey the guy Scott always saw for his perfect looks and spectacular personality.

"Alright Scott this is gunna hurt a bit, after I bite you I'll lay you down and check on you in the morning" Scott nodded. next thing he knew he was in pain. Then he felt sleepy, then finally he gave into sleep and rested. He awoke the see Isaac checking on him. "Hey sleepyhead" Isaac had said in a cute voice. "Isaac?" Isaac paused "Scott. You know my name?" Scott paused "uh yeah. Your on the lacrosse team. I gotta call my mum. I'll be back in a minuet." With that Scott left the room and Isaac was happy. Happy his crush knew who he was.


	3. Knowing Him Better

Isaacs POV

After Scott left I felt myself blush and smile. My crush knew who I was, the Scott McCall knew who I was, me, little old regular me, noticed but Scott McCall the captain of the lacrosse team and now a werewolf just like me and Derek, life is looking up and getting better.

As soon as Scott came back in he walked over to me and spoke "hey Isaac, how long were you watching me before I woke up?" I was embarrassed "only like 5 minuets, I couldn't help it, your a cute sleeper.." omg had I just said that out loud. Omg Omg well my life is over. Until I looked at Scott who was blushing.

Scott's POV

I couldn't believe Isaac called me cute, I know I'm acting like a 14 year old girl but seriously my crush just called me cute. I didn't know what to say so all I said was "thanks and if it makes anything better you are also cute." Isaac blushed like actually blushed. Which in my opinion made him even cuter, there was a silence until Derek came in the room and spoke "hey guys, how're you both feeling and it's good to see you both alive and well." I paused then said "what do you mean alive?" He was stunned then said "there is always a chance a person would not survive the bite and would die instead because their body isn't strong enough." There was an awkward pause in the room until Isaac spoke "Scott we've got school, we should start going." "Ok if you two are going to school I'm taking you" Derek said leaving the house.

Derek's POV

I could actually smell the attraction happening in my car and I couldn't believe that they couldn't I mean I know that they are new at all of this but still come on I mean Scott and Isaac haven't exactly been acting 'normal' around each other, it's obvious they like each other but one of them should just hurry up and admit it before I spill their secrets. I pulled into the school carpark "right I'll be here at 3:00 to pick you both up and then we will go straight to mine and I will train you guys and you will stay at mine because the full moon is in two days and you'll have no control" they both took a minuet then waved bye to me as I drove of.

Stiles POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Scott and Isaac coming out of Derek's car, Derek frekin Hale, the sex on legs guy. And they were walking close together and brushing each other's arms as hey walked they both were blushing a lot. They came up to me "hey stiles how you doing?" I took a second then replied "I'm good but why are you two getting outta Derek's car and why are you two blushing like hell, omg you two like each other. It's so cute." They both blushed as Isaac started going in a different direction Scott spoke "so you think Isaac likes me?" I nodded. He smiled. I knew he liked Isaac.

This day was going to be great.


	4. Admitting Feelings

Scott's POV

I couldn't focus in class because I knew Isaac was either sat behind me or in a classroom somewhere being all sexy and all that. It was like all I could think about was him and it was bad. I almost got detention but I managed to convince the teacher I was having personal issues because come to think of it I did. My inner wolf which Derek had told me about was begging for Isaac. Like it needed him. And I knew that if my wolf wanted Isaac he would try everything he could to get Isaac for himself. I never thought he would be so protective and territorial but when it came to Isaac if anyone hurt him that person would get a little visit from me.

Isaacs POV

It wasn't even half way through the day and all I wanted to do was leave class grab Scott and go somewhere, anywhere just so i could be with Scott. I wouldn't let anyone touch or hurt mu scotty, I always knew i had a protective side but I never knew how much it would effect me, I guess it's the fact I'm now a werewolf and everything is heightened but still the way I feel about Scott is unnatural, which of course makes sense because I am a supernatural creature. But i missed Scott so much and i barely knew him. So I had made a plan, at lunch I would walk up to Scott and I would ask Him on a date and i wouldn't take no for an answer.

~ Time skip to lunch ~

Isaacs POV

I approached Scott as he was about to sit down. As he looked at me I motioned for him to come over to me, as soon as he came to me I hugged him tight and took in his scent. It smelt just the way I thought Scott would, although i would prefer it if he smelt a bit more like me. But what am I thinking. "Come on Isaac say something!" I said to myself. Before I knew it I subconsciously said "Scott, would you wanna go on a date with me tonight?" Scott didn't answer straight away but when I saw him smile I knew it was a yes. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30, this my my treat." After speaking I leant In and kiss Scott softly on the lips. We both walked over to the pack table smiling away getting a look from stiles and confusion from everyone else.

Scott's POV

I can't believe he kissed me, he actually kissed me and I'm so happy about that. I wouldn't want it any other way, I thought I'd be the first one to make a move but apparently not. Isaac had got the courage to ask me out on a date and I'm so excited. I can't wait till I get home tonight and get ready. What do I wear. Wait do I need to go shopping. Nah it'll be good. I'll be fine. I hope.

I can't wait for our date!


	5. The Date

Scott's POV

It was 7:10. "Shit" I thought to myself. I was so deep in thought that I lost track of time. I was too busy thinking about where Isaac would take me and I didn't realise he was coming in 20 minuets. It's a good thing I showered as soon as school finished. I'm so excited for tonight and I better look good. What to wear, I know. I'll wear my leather jacket which I can tell he likes by the way he eyes me up when I wear it. I'll put a white top ok underneath, I put a pair of black skinny jeans on with my wolf underwear and I slipped on my white and red shoes.

I looked back at the clock and it was 7:23 I still had time. So I ran into my bathroom and did my hair sorta messy but still looked ok. I brushed my teeth and sat on my bed for a minuet. Isaac would be here any minuet, but how was he getting here, he didn't have a car but he did have his licence. Just then I heard a knock at the door, he's here. I went to go downstairs and realised my mum had opened he door and had asked Isaac what he was doing here and of course he mentioned our date.

"Hey mum" I said walking down the stairs, I could tell Isaac was checking me out. "You didn't tell me about your date tonight" she said I just replied with "sorry thought you had a late shift tonight. "No I don't. I got this week off finally. We'll have fun on your date and don't be back too late." "Ok mum. Bye. " after that Isaac walked me out the house holding my hand with our fingers interlocked and that's when I saw how Isaac had got here. He had Derek's car, Derek's sexy car, I don't know how Isaac had convinced Derek to give him his car for he night but i don't mind. "Where are you taking me?" I asked Isaac "wait and see" is all he said with a grin.

(Timeskip to dinner)

Scott's POV  
Isaac had taken me to a nice Italian restaurant just outside beacon hills and it was amazing, you could tell it was Italians who owned it and worked there because everyone had Italian accents. It came to ordering and I ordered a cheese pizza and a coke and when Issac ordered he said "Potrei avere il prosciutto e la pizza di formaggio e un bicchiere di limonata" I couldn't believe he spoke Italian. He sounded so hot while saying it aswell. After the waiter left us I said "I didn't know you spoke Italian it's hot" he replied with "my mum taught me before you know, I just taught myself so I would always have a part of her with me." "Aww Isaac that's so sweet, what else can you say?" He thought for a minuet then said "Vorrei riportarti al tuo e coccolarti tutta la notte fino a quando non mi addormentai tra le mie braccia" "what does that mean?" I questioned "it means i would like to take you back to yours and cuddle you all night until you fell asleep in my arms" he said. "You can do" I said blushing. Then our food came and we ate In silence looking at eat other. 

He is perfection I thought to myself.


	6. Cuddles and Sterek

Scott's POV

We got back from our date and Isaac walked me to my door, we hugged and kissed and as he was about to say goodbye I cut him off with "wanna come inside, I mean what you said at the Italian place basically says what you want, so wanna come in?" "Yes, is love to." Isaac stated. Luckily Mum was on a late shift so she wouldn't be back till early hours, so I took Isaac to his room. "I'm gunna shower quick, make yourself comfortable." "Will do scotty." And with that I went into his bathroom and showered and Isaac got comfortable, by that he stripped into his underwear and got into the bed that smelt so much like Scott. He loved it.

I came out the shower and saw Isaacs clothes neatly on my chair and knew he wanted to sleep. I knew he wouldn't push me into anything so I got some underwear on and laid next to Isaac. "Wanna cuddle?" Isaac said "yes. I'd love to." With that I put my head on his chest and my arm round his hip and just laid there. "Hey Scott," "yes Isaac?" "This is great, do you mind if I stay the night, I mean Derek is stuck with stiles tonight, probably arguing about something or other, I don't know why they don't get along, anyway can I stay?" "Of course you can Isaac, and I think stiles actually likes Derek, a lot!" "I'm pretty sure Derek likes stiles, a lot , they are both too stubborn to do anything about it tho!" "Alright Isaac come on sleep time." "Ok Scott goodnight" " goodnight" with that I laid there until he was asleep then I fell asleep to the sound of his heart.

Stiles POV

"DEREK WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SOURWOLF!" "STILES IM NOT. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" "Fine I guess I'll go." "No, wait stiles , come on. I just think we should tell people that we are together!" "Scott would kill me Derek, don't you understand?" "I do, but we've been dating for 6 months don't you think it's time to tell people!" "Wait 6 months?" Derek paused "you forgot our 6 month anniversary was today, didn't you?" I paused. Derek was hurt. "Derek... I'm sorry... yes I forgot" "stiles please just let us tell people and please can we not argue again?" "Ok. I'll do both on one condition. I get to either call you sourwolf, or my boyfriend!" "You can call me either" "thank you Derek, I love you!" " I love you too, god knows why but I do" that earned Derek a punch in the arm.

We decided that tomorrow we would have a pack meeting and tell them about us. We couldn't t hide it anymore. And I couldn't t afford to miss another anniversary because otherwise I'm dead. I mean Derek looked really hurt when I told him I forgot. I can't let him feel like that again. I promise I will always try my best to keep him happy

For as long as I can.


	7. Pack Meeting And Hugs

So stiles had talked to Scott and arranged a pack meeting, Scott,stiles, Isaac, Derek, Lydia, liam and Theo were gunna meet at Derek's loft at 7:30pm. Stiles was obviously nervous I mean he was telling Scott that he had been dating Derek since Scott was bitten because stiles and Derek had met before when they were little and stiles found out Derek's mum and his mum were like best friends before everything happened and that made stiles a little happier to know Derek had some connection with his mum

It was 7;20 and stiles and Derek were already at the loft talking and Isaac was getting ready while Scott finished in the shower. Scott finished and got ready they had a quick kiss before they got on Scott's bike and headed for Derek's loft, this is gunna be interesting everyone thought. Scott and Isaac were the last to arrive. They got there and saw Lydia and stiles chatting and liam Theo and Derek chatting, probably about Theo and Liam's new relationship. But when they all saw Scott and Isaac everyone sat down and began to talk about what they were here for.

It started with general stuff like any new threats (luckily none) and just small things like that. When Scott spoke up and decided it was time to tell them about him and Isaac. Luckily everyone was understanding and hugged Isaac and Scott. They then said they had been dating for about a month, Derek spoke next and said he had news. He started by saying he had been dating someone for about 6/7 months and now he was ready to tell everyone. What no one was expecting is that it was stiles. When the other got told Lydia stood up and shouted "STEREK" everyone got confused until she stated it was their ship name and she was gunna use sterek, scisaac and thiam from now on.

After the initial discussion they all just hung around and ordered pizzas. Obviously a lot of meat feast pizzas then one ham and cheese one for Lydia. Everything was going great and everyone liked it that way until stiles suggested playing game. That's how never have I ever started up and everyone by the end wished it didn't. It started basic like never have I ever had sex. Obviously everyone had, but it was just a test. But by the end it was like never have I ever had a dick in me, and stiles, surprising Scott , liam and Lydia had lost that one. Lydia was surprised to see that Scott wasn't the top in the relationship.

After never have I ever everyone got ready to leave, bye before anyone left they had a lot of hugs. Everyone hugged everyone then they had a group hug. Which liam and Theo left first followed by Lydia followed by Scott and Isaac. When everyone had left Derek grabbed stiles lifted him and spun him before kissing him. Derek was happy everyone now knew. Well most people. Now they had to tell sheriff Stilinski.

That had a chance to not end well.


	8. Facing The Sheriff

Derek was very scared, not just because they were going to tell the sheriff about his and stiles' relationship but also the fact hat that sheriff has a gun and Derek could get shot. He'd heal, but that wasn't the point the point was he would still get shot. Then what would the sheriff ban stiles from seeing Derek, could the sheriff do that, probably.

Stiles could sense how Derek was feeling and squeezed his sore hand as Derek's still had one on the steering wheel of his black camero. Stiles knew Derek was scared even stiles was scared but they still had to do this, together. The whole drive from the pack meeting to the station was full of tension.

Thy arrived at the station and before they got out stiles gave Derek a short but passionate kiss and that kinda settled Derek's nerves but there was still millions of ways that this could go incredibly wrong. But neither of them could predict the reaction that stiles father had had.

They walked in the station and stiles had said hi to some deputies he knew and they glanced and Derek and gave him a weird look as if to sag I know your were wanted. That was all in the past and Derek was a changed man but not many people knew that.

They walked into the sheriffs office and all Noah said was "finally" and it wasn't long before Derek and stiles knew that the sheriff had known but had just kept it quiet to see when they would tell him.

They talked and apparently Noah had know since day 1. So he has know for about 7 months now, not even the pack knew, I guess he's the sheriff and he's good at solving things.

After a weird conversation filled with threats and promises stiles and Derek headed back to Derek's and wanted to cuddle up in bed. They had a nice drive home and when they got in they went to Derek's room. Stripped and got into bed. They had a quick goodnight kiss before stiles cuddled up next to Derek and fell asleep in his arms. Before Derek fell asleep he said "I love you so much stiles Stilinski"

That concluded their eventful night.


	9. Messing Around

Isaac woke up to the familiar feeling of being in Scott's arms and that's how he loved it. He loved the warmth Scott gave out and he loved the way Scott would always let Isaac rest his head on his chest and how Scott's arm would possessively be around Isaac and would've let go until he woke up, and even then Scott never liked being too far from Isaac.

Isaac turned over to look Scott in the eyes and saw his peacefully sleeping and pecked him on the lips. That woke him up. With Scott now being awake Isaac kissed him and the kiss was filled with love and passion. It didn't last long because Isaac sat up and told Scott he was getting in the shower.

25 minuets later Isaac got out the shower and dried his hair in the bathroom and when he left Scott's bathroom and walked into the bedroom he was surprised that Scott wasn't in his bed like usual, and he was in fact no where to be seen, that was until Isaac was being lifted up and carried over to the bed before getting chucked onto the bed.

All he heard was Scott's giggling and that earned a light punch in the arm from Isaac who then giggled. It wasn't long until they were making out again before this time Scott broke the kiss. "I'm hungry" was all he said before he went and walked downstairs. Isaac quickly got dressed then followed him down.

He saw Scott in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. He walked into the kitchen and started with the toast. They had been living together for about a month and Melissa was always working so they had gotten into a morning routine and rarely did different. When the food was done they sat at the table eating, talking a little bit but mainly eating. After eating Isaac washed up and Scott went and got in the shower, after washing up Isaac walked upstairs and noticed how messy his and Scott's room was. So he divided it was time to completely clean Scott's room.

Went Scott finished in the shower he had cotton clothes thrown at him and was told to put them on then help with the cleaning. They started cleaning at about 10:00am and they didn't realise how long it was going to take them. Isaac started on the draws and sorted them out and threw out anything Scott didn't need. Scott started on his closet and began hanging things up and folding things. He want usually the cleanest person but for Isaac he would be. After they finished them Isaac went over to the bed and took the covers off and put them in the wash then got fresh Ines and put them on then made the bed. Scott went over to his dear and sorted it out throwing away old homework and stuff like that.

By the time it was finished it was 3:20pm and thy were both hungry again. So they headed out for lunch only to run into stiles and Derek at the diner. They ended up in a double date situation.

They were all happy.


	10. Girls Who Cause Problems

Scott had gotten into school the day after his isaacs Derek's and stiles double date and boy was he cranky, and to top it all off Isaac was off today, he told everyone he was sick but told Scott he just wasn't 100% caught up with studying and he wanted to catch up.

Scott entered the school and tried to find stiles but not before a miss Allison Argent came up to him and started having an argument in the middle of the school. She started with "I thought you loved me, how could you do that to me!" Which Scott was completely confused about. Then it was "was I not good enough, what's Isaac got that I haven't, A DICK!" And by now Scott had had enough and just shouted back "ALLISON I NEVER LOVED YOU, I LOVE ISAAC, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT HIM I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN!" Allison was in tears and Scott didn't feel guilty, he felt proud for sticking up for his boyfriend.

Allison had stormed over to Lydia and Scott knew they had planned this, now Scott knew what they had planned, everyone at school now knew Scott and Isaac were together and they were all just staring at Scott from his sudden outbreak. That's all it took for Scott to leave school, get on his bike and ride as fast as he could to his house where he knew Isaac would be, he'd probably either be in bed or cleaning.

~~~~~~~

Stiles had seen Scott's outbreak and knew that when he stormed out he would be ok and it was probably best not to follow. Mainly because Derek has said that if he found out stiles was skipping school, Derek would.... let's just say teach stiles a lesson. After seeing Scott's outbreak stiles knew it was a set up. That's when he saw Allison and Lydia giggling and talking. So stiles did what his mind was set on, he stored over to them and just glared at them. They shared a look until Allison walked away and Lydia smirked.

"What is it Lydia?"" It's nice to know everyone knows about Scott and Isaac now isn't it." "So you did plan this." "Of course we did stiles, we can be more vengeful then you think." "But what's with the vengeance?" "Scott broke Allisons heart you broke mine. Simple." " actually Lydia, not simple, you never even acted like you knew I was alive till recently. So no. I don't care if I broke your heart I'm done with you." That's when Lydia crossed the line by shouting "WHATS THAT STILES. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. HES 23!!" Stiles glared at her. "If that's how you wanna play bitch" "game on sti" "LYDIA I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD TRY TO SLEEP WITH DANNY TO RUIN HIS ANS JACKSONS FRIENDSHIP BECAUSE HE DUMPED YOU AGAIN!" Lydia was crying and ran.

I ran to my jeep, avoiding people's stares, I kept going and as soon I was in my jeep I hurried over to Derek's. I knew he would be home. He told me he was. He wasn't gunna be happen to see I skipped school. But I think he's be ok if I explained what had happened.

Everything is going to be ok.


	11. Explanations

Stiles had arrived at Derek's about 10 minuets after he had stormed out of the school, he knew Derek wasn't going to be happy but he hoped Derek would at least understand considering what stiles and Scott were now going through at school, Derek hated people making members of his pack feel bad, they were teens they should be having fun with no worries. Stiles was in the lift up to Derek's loft and was thinking about all of the possible outcomes, most of them bad but a few of them were good outcomes. He stepped out of the lift, walked over to the door and used his key to open it.

Stiles should of known that Derek would've heard and smelt him coming but he was too busy thinking about what could go wrong now he was sure all Derek could smell was anxiety. Derek just looked at his with a questions look and stiles just walked into the loft past Derek, up the spiral staircase and got into Derek's bed. Derek came into the room a few minuets later and just sat near stiles' feet that's when he realised, he realised stiles was crying. He could hardly contain himself from grabbing stiles and kissing him all over and tell him everything was going to be ok but the problem was Derek didn't even know what was wrong. Derek yet again gave a questioning look and all stiles said was "Lydia.....School.....Gay......Bitch.......Don't wanna go back......" Derek had actually understood mostly what stiles was going on about and all he knew was he and Lydia needed to talk. 

Scott arrived at his about 15 minuets after leaving the school, he had taken a stop on the way to punch a tree then wait for his bleeding knuckles to stop bleeding, then he continued his journey home. He had arrived and felt a bit better because he could smell and hear Isaac. He was talking to himself and probably cleaning. Scott walked in the house and straight upstairs, he entered his room and saw it immaculately clean but didn't see Isaac, then he realised he must've been cleaning the bathroom.

Scott got into his freshly made bed making minimal mess, he saw Isaac approaching him and thats when he broke down, he finally let his tears fall and allowed Isaac to comfort him. He loved and hated the fact Isaac could immediately make him feel even a little bit better. Isaac knew he didn't need to ask Scott why he was upset because Scott would tell Isaac when he felt ready. Isaac just wasn't expecting it so soon. Scott took a deep breath then said "Allison basically told the whole school about me being gay and everyone was staring. I couldn't take it so I ran. I'm so sorry Isaac I've made a mess outta things and I don't think I can sort it out." Isaac just replied with "Scott as long as we are together there is nothing we can't handle. I love you." "I love....you.....too is.....aa...c." Scott finished before falling asleep.

Isaac just help his boyfriend till they big fell asleep.


	12. Last Part

~2 years later~

It had been 2 years since the 4 boys had found each other and they couldn't be happier. Stiles and Derek were living in the newly rebuilt hale house, which was a lot bigger now. Derek had built up his pack and they all were close friends and all lived there like a family. Scott and Isaac were the only two of the pack who didn't live In the hale house.

Stiles and Derek had recently told everyone stiles was carrying pups, 3 of them. And that everyone had to be extra careful around him. Scott and Isaac of course just kept some distance every now and again because stiles and Derek were both sleep deprived. Stiles had a hard time getting to sleep, and then woke up early because and morning sickness. And if stiles was up so was Derek, Derek had been extra grumpy and no one liked it. But they learned to live with it.

Scott and Isaac were happily living together at the McCall residence. After Isaac had got a job the 3 residents (Scott, Isaac and Melissa) had earned enough money to pay off al outstanding bills and fix anything in the house that needed it. Isaac had made a little extra money and got Melissa a coffee machine. He knew her early shifts never gave her time to make a coffee so he thought it was a good idea.

Isaac and Scott had redecorated their room and it was looks better than ever. They were big happy together. They would always take  
Melissa dinner whenever she worked the late shift. Melissa loved the boys so much. They were all good.

Scott Isaac Derek and stiles regularly had double dates (mainly organised by stiles and Isaac) but they still had fun all the time. It was nice seeing Derek away from the pack. He was always smiling and more fun and just relaxed when he want worrying over everyone. Scott had learned a lot about his alpha and he couldn't ask for a better pack, none f them would. It was all perfect.

But perfect always comes to an end eventually.


End file.
